Christmas, Carnival, and a Kiss Too, Revisited
by Gilmoregrl519
Summary: There is a Christmas Eve carnival in Stars Hollow and Lorelai begs Luke to come along. Takes place in season 3. No Nicole or Alex. Javajunkie with some Literati. One-shot. (Revisiting the first story I had written here!)


**AN:** Hello friends! For some of you, this story may seem familiar. What started out as a quick revision to fix the horrible spelling and grammatical errors this story contained, has turned into a complete rewrite with more content. I have decided to keep the original story posted (including my 2005 grammar mistakes- I was young and barely in high school!). This story will venture a little further than where that one left off. I originally intended to post this on Christmas Eve but life happened. Hope you still enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.**

* * *

 **Christmas, Carnival, and a Kiss Too**

The town was busy setting up for tonight's first annual Christmas Eve Carnival. Taylor thought he would could add to the tradition of the Christmas procession as an attempt to outdo Hank, the Town Selectman of Woodbury.

Lorelai was walking through the square laughing to herself about the town's predictability.

 _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,'_ She thought to herself.

And on cue, she heard Kirk yell, "AHHHHHHH!" as he fell off the ladder he was standing while trying to put up the banner for the carnival.

"Kirk!" Taylor started, "can't you do anything right for once!?" he angrily grumbled.

Lorelai continued to laugh as she opened the door to the diner. The bell jingled as she walked inside.

"What are you laughing about?" Luke asked, automatically handing her a cup of coffee as she sat down at the counter.

"Oh, Kirk fell off the ladder trying to hang up the banner and Taylor started screaming at him. You know the usual. Hey, no rant today?" she said pointing to the coffee.

"This town is crazy. It's Christmas Eve, plus there is no pointing trying to tell you that too much coffee will kill you. You'll drink it anyway," he told her.

"Yup, well thanks. So, are you going to the carnival tonight?"

"Naa. Town events aren't my thing. They have to celebrate everything. Taylor came in here yesterday and asked me to put up flyers. I said no, he got mad, and then he wouldn't leave so I got mad. I know it's Christmas but come on. It's freezing out there and they are running around the square putting up decorations," Luke spewed out.

"Rant Luke rant!" Lorelai encouraged.

"I'm done. Want anything to eat?" he asked her, not taking her egging.

"Cheeseburger, no lettuce, no tomato with more coffee. Oh yeah, chilly fries too," Lorelai ordered.

"Fine die an early death. See if I care," he said while he walked away from the table.

"Angel!" she called after him.

"Caesar, I need a cheeseburger with no lettuce or tomato with a side of chilly fries," he told his second in hand in the kitchen.

"You got it boss," Caesar replied. Luke walked back to his place behind the counter.

"Hey Luke, you should come to the carnival with Rory and I tonight. It'll be fun," Lorelai invited Luke.

"I already told you. I don't do town things. They are a waste of time."

"Rory is meeting Jess and Lane there. You can keep me company. Please," she added.

"I don't think so," Luke said as he pulled out his trusty rag and began cleaning the counter.

"Come on. Do you want to stay home all night by yourself on Christmas Eve?" Lorelai pouted.

"Yeah, actually. Do you know how rare it is to get any quiet time to myself around here? Every night I have had to deal with Jess' stereo blaring loudly until he falls asleep."

"You know there is a solution to that?"

"What?"

"Get him headphone for Christmas," she advised. "Boom! Problem solved!"

"Oh, yeah," he said in thought when he realized that she had a great solution.

"Of course, if he goes deaf, that'll be on you."

"As long as I can hear myself think again."

"So, are you coming to the carnival with me? I helped you out so now you have to help me," she reminded.

"Ok, fine. I'll come," he caved, "but if Taylor says anything to me about my presence I'm gone."

"Deal! We'll come by the diner at 7 tonight."

"Ok, great," Luke confirmed.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled.

 **-X-**

 _-6:30pm Gilmore House-_

"Rory! Mommy needs help!" Lorelai yelled from her room upstairs.

"Help with what?" Rory said running into Lorelai's room.

"I need help picking out an outfit for tonight."

"You're going to be wearing a coat, scarf, and gloves because it's freezing out there. Just put on something warm like a sweater," the younger girl advised and tried to make an escape out of the room.

"Hold on, I want to look nice." _'Whoa, nice for who? Luke?'_ she thought.

"I see. You want to look nice _for Luke_ ," Rory said as she it put together.

"No, I don't!" she denied.

"Then why did you invite him?"

"He was alone. He never goes anywhere. I figured a little time out in the world would be good for him. Plus he can keep me company while you go off with Lane and Jess."

" _Sure_ it is. You should wear the blue sweater with those warm black pants. That way I don't have to deal with you being frozen when we come home."

"That would be great! Thanks, Hun."

"No problemo. I'm going downstairs."

"I'll be there soon. Then we can go to Luke's."

 **-X-**

 _-Luke's-_

Luke came down the stairs to the diner with Jess following close behind him. The diner was closed for the night. He wouldn't be seeing many customers tonight anyway on account of the carnival. Luke could see that the carnival already in full swing through the diner's windows. Christmas tunes could be heard playing through the square. Kids were running around from game to game. Couples were walking hand in hand. Luke's mind wandered off a little farther. He imagined walking hand in hand through the nice white blanket of snow with Lorelai. Her gloved hand softly settled in his finger-less gloved hand. He could feel the warmth radiating between them as their shoulders brushed softly while walking together in a rhythm. She smiled at him and he reciprocated. He was snapped out of his daydream when the bell above the door jingled as the two Gilmore girls walked in.

"Hey Luke," Rory greeted, walking over to Jess. "Hi," she said to Jess who gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Jess responded after he pulled away from her.

"Hola Luke!" Lorelai said as she sauntered into the diner in a fashionable gray coat with a blue hue and a plaid pattern with a baby blue knitted beanie and matching gloves.

"So, you're speaking Spanish now?" Luke questioned.

"Sí, señor!" she confirmed by speaking in Spanish.

"Do you know any other words?" he asked her.

"Sí, el pollo loco."

"The crazy chicken?" he translated.

"Sí," she agreed with his translation.

"Well, ok then. Should we go?" Luke asked, still looking forward to the end of the night when he can come back and go to bed after the long day he had preparing for the Christmas dinner he will be serving tomorrow afternoon.

"Not without coffee first, Scrooge," Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, coffee!" Rory chimed in.

"Do you see any coffee here? No. The diner is closed. Therefore, there is no coffee. Water is all I have right now."

"Ok fine," Lorelai forgoed her coffee, "let's go."

Luke held the door open for them. Lorelai and Rory immediately skipped to the square and started sing Christmas songs with a group of kids.

Jess and Luke caught up with them. They hung around the carolers for a while before Rory and Jess left the older pair to go find Lane.

"I guess we should check out the carnival," Lorelai said, after the carolers had moved on and silence settled between the two.

Both had their hands in their pockets to keep them warm in the cold winter night's air, despite their gloves.

"Yeah we should," Luke agreed.

Lorelai began to walk towards the game area of the carnival. As they approached it, the prizes displayed around the game booths caught her eye, sparking a flash of excitement.

"Oh, Luke!" she gasped. "Wow!" Lorelai exclaimed, now jumping up and down excitedly like a child. "Look at that big polar bear! It's like that Coca Cola bear in the commercials on TV. Hey, do you think you could win me one please?" she asked, adding an adorable closed lip smile.

Luke sighed but gave in, "Fine, let me try."

"Yes!" Lorelai threw her hands up in victory and then grabbed Luke's right arm and pulled him over to the blue booth which Kirk was manning. The booth was decorated with stuff animals of various species and sizes hanging around the perimeter as well as the entire back wall behind Kirk. Also, behind him were three towers of five milk bottles stacked up to make a pyramid. Kirk stood holding three baseballs.

"Step right up and see if you can be a winner! All you have to do is knock the milk bottles down! Step right up! You sir," Kirk directed towards Luke in his best game show host voice, "do you think you can knock the bottles down? Knock them down and you can be a winner of any of these prizes!" he gestured around the booth and behind him.

"Sure, why not Kirk," replied Luke monotonously.

"That'll be three dollars," Kirk told him. Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, fishing out 3 bills and handing them to Kirk. In turn, Kirk handed him three baseballs. He looked over to Lorelai and saw a giddy smile on her face as she bounced up and down on her balls of her feet.

"Come on, Luke! You can do it!" Lorelai cheered.

Luke took the first ball and threw it at first tower of milk bottles and they instantly fell back on impact.

"YESSSS!" Lorelai cheered some more. Luke tossed the ball at the second tower of milk bottles. This time 4 of the 5 bottles knocked over. "Oh, so close! you'll get the next one!" Lorelai encouraged. He picked up the last ball and like his first try, he knocked all the milk bottles over in one shot. "Yay! I told ya, you could!" she clapped.

"Congratulations!" Kirk told them. "You can pick any prize you want." He pointed to the collection behind him.

"I'll take the bear over there." Luke pointed, referring to the large polar bear Lorelai had gushed over a few minutes before.

"Good choice. Have a nice day," Kirk wished.

The two walked away from the booth to let the couple who were standing behind them take their turn.

"Thank you." Lorelai sincerely told him while hugging the bear tight.

"You're welcome," he said with a small smile. In return, she smiled back. Their gaze locked for a few extra seconds but was interrupted when Lorelai spotted a cotton candy stand.

"I'm hungry," she announced, "let's go get some cotton candy."

"Really? Cotton candy?" he tone with a twinge of disgust.

"It's delicious!"

"It's sugar wound up."

"It's fun to watch it get made and it's sugar on a stick. What's not to love about it?"

"It'll rot your teeth," he argued.

"One stick is not gonna rot my teeth," she countered.

"It doesn't have any nutritional value."

"Thank you, Dr. Danes. I'll be sure to have a grapefruit tomorrow morning."

Luke tossed his head back at a small chuckle. "Yeah, that'll be the day!"

"Do you want one or not?" she asked as she got into the line.

"No, I'll just watch you rot your inside," he said dryly.

"That is all I ask. So, got any plans for Christmas tomorrow? Is Jess' mom coming by?" Lorelai inquired.

"Nope, not really."

"What are you going to spend your day doing?"

"The same thing I always do. Get up, open the diner, work in the diner, close the diner, and go to bed," he explained.

"You aren't going to close or do something special for Jess?" she further asked.

"Does Jess look like he wants something special done to celebrate Christmas? Besides, if I don't open, there a lot of people who aren't going to have a place to have their Christmas dinner. I spent this afternoon prepping turkeys, hams, and sides," he told her.

"You got a point there. Do you at least have a Christmas tree in the apartment? Something to put presents under?" she asked him.

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"Decorating is a pain. What's the point of putting up a fake tree with glass ornaments on it which will likely fall and shatter into million pieces? The pieces which I will eventually end up stepping on and it'll hurt like hell. It's all for one day. I'm not religious so what does it matter?"

"If you don't decorate, then how do you feel the magic of Christmas?" Lorelai asked.

"There is no magic of Christmas," he pointed out.

"Are you serious?"

"There will be no decorations," he sternly told her.

"What about Jess? Doesn't he want some decorations?"

"Probably not."

"What, you didn't ask him?" She asked

"Nope," he answered.

"Luke!" she said in a scolding tone.

"What?"

"He's a kid, maybe he wanted some Christmas magic," she argued this time.

"He didn't want any Christmas magic."

"How do you know? You never asked him," she pointed out.

Luke gave her a look indicating to stop.

"If you are such a Christmas Grinch, then why are you here at the Christmas Eve Carnival with me? It must be killing you seeing all the pretty lights and decorations."

"Because," he hesitantly responded.

"Because why?" Lorelai asked him.

Luke took a breath and was about to answer when it was Lorelai's turn to pick and pay for her cotton candy.

"What flavor can I get you?" the young man in his early twenties interrupted.

"Uh, umm… the" Lorelai stumbled as she was caught slightly off guard. "I'll take the pink one," she selected.

The young man picked up a paper stick and wound the pink floss in a circular motion. Lorelai looked back at Luke who was standing behind her. He was starring down as his shoes. She was about to say something but was interrupted again.

"Here you go. That'll be $5," the young man told her.

"Oh, I got it!" Luke reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"No, it's ok. I've got it." Lorelai opened her purse, but she was too slow due to juggling the giant stuffed bear in her arms while rooting around the other junk inside to find her wallet. In the meantime, Luke pulled out a $5 bill and paid. "Oh, well. Thank you," she told him.

"It's no problem," he replied as the two walked away from the booth and continued to stroll through the carnival with no destination in mind.

Lorelai decided that whatever had just happened had passed and the moment was gone. Transferring the large bear under her arm, she pulled off a little bit of pink cotton from its stick and brought it up to her mouth. "Mmmh," she moaned as she felt the candy melt by the heat of her mouth. She picked off another piece and ate it. Luke looked over in time to see her eyes close shut as she savored the piece of cotton candy. She looked beautiful as a smile crept onto her face. Lorelai's eyes opened and then she turned her head to catch Luke looking at her.

"Oh, did you want some?" Lorelai asked.

"No thanks," he politely declined.

"Are you sure? It tastes really good," she tried to entice him by ripping off a piece and slowly placing it in her mouth. She moaned in satisfaction audibly as the fluffy cotton began to melt in mouth as it came in contact with her tongue again.

"Stop that!" Luke chided.

"Fine," Lorelai gave in.

"As a kid, we used to always come to these silly town things," Luke revealed.

"Really?" she asked exaggerating her shock.

"Yeah, well my mom loved them, so we would and then after she died, my dad continued to take us even though he hated it," he shared with her.

"Oh, he really loved your mom," Lorelai concluded.

"Yes, he did. She would have loved the idea of a Christmas Eve Carnival."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She would have been standing in line for cotton candy first thing too. One for each of us, including my dad."

"What! No way! You ate cotton candy?" She asked him in disbelief. Luke nodded his head. "I am trying to picture a little you in a backwards baseball cap eating cotton candy and I can't. The only way I'll know you are telling me the truth is if you eat a piece right now in front of me," she proposed.

"No," he simply replied.

"Please," she pouted.

"I am not a child anymore. I can't eat all that refined sugar."

"Well I am not a child and I can still eat it. Do you think it is going turn into cyanide the second it goes in your mouth?"

"No! But…" he tried to think of an excuse. "Ugh! Fine!" he gave up in frustration and he reached over pluck a little piece of the cotton off the stick and placed it in his mouth. "There, you happy?"

"Yes!" her face beamed in glee. "So… how was it?" she asked.

His face shows disgusted as he said, "I have no idea how anyone can eat this!"

"It's a carnival staple," Lorelai pointed out.

They walked toward the gazebo which was decorated to match the festivities. The four columns were wrapped in pine vine garlands encircled with twinkle lights. Red bows hung around the perimeter with more twinkle lights wrapped around. They walked up and took a seat at the bench.

"Are you having a good time?" Lorelai asked Luke who sighed in response. "C'mon! Admit it!" she coaxed, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Never," he told her with a small smile appearing.

Lorelai smiled back. She looked up above them, breaking their eye contact, and saw a mistletoe hanging.

"Luke, look up," she pointed. Luke looked up seeing the mistletoe. "You know what this means, right? You have to kiss me."

"You really want me to kiss you?" he conked his head to the side and asked.

"Yes, that's the rule. If you are under a mistletoe you must kiss whomever you are under it with. And right now, you are under it with me," she explained.

"I'm not going to kiss you. You are my friend and I don't believe in that stuff."

"Why don't you want to kiss me? Am I that repulsive to you?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Aw jeez, no," he told her, not wanting to offend her.

"That's good. Now you can kiss me," she told him.

Luke leaned over and gave her a little quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked, referring to the kiss.

"You said to give you a kiss, so I did."

"That was not a kiss you give under the mistletoe. That was barely a kiss."

"Fine." He leaned in again. This time their lips barely touched before Luke pulled away.

"Come on, Butch. I know you can do better than that."

"Lorelai, why do you want me to kiss you?"

"I can't believe that you refuse to kiss me properly. It's Christmas Luke and we are under the mistletoe. It's the magic of Christmas." Lorelai got up, clutching the bear in her hands and made her way out of the gazebo.

"Lorelai, wait." He caught up and caught her wrist. He pulled her towards him, so she now faced him. He then slowly pulled her in, his hand moving up her arms with one landing on her left shoulder and the other continuing on to her right cheek. Lorelai felt her heart rate quicken as her face slowly moved towards his. At the same time, Luke felt his pulse racing. Their lips finally met in the middle. Luke brushed his against hers first, as if testing the waters and then he went for it. He deepen the kiss putting everything he had and felt into it. A few seconds later they both pulled apart, breathless.

"Wow!" They both said together.

"Uh, sorry," Luke shyly apologized while letting go of her.

"Um, don't be. I told you to."

"But I didn't need to, uh, you know, like that."

"You can't even say it?"

"Lorelai, we are standing in the middle of town with the whole town."

"I didn't know you were gonna lay one on me like that. I was thinking PG/PG-13 not NC-17."

"I don't know why I listen to you," he said and turned around to walk away, heading in the direction of the diner.

"Luke, wait," she called after him. He didn't stop. "Luke, wait! I am sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. Luke wait," she called out as she ran to catch him.

"What Lorelai?" he stopped and turned around.

A few seconds passed while Lorelai searched for the right words. When she couldn't think of anything, she did the one thing she could think to do. She walked right up to him and placed both hands on his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He reciprocated by wrapping his hands around her.

When they broke apart for some air, she said, "You did nothing wrong and I feel it too." She looked up into his eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirmed linking her hands with his.

"So, we doing this?" he asked her in a confident, but shy matter.

"Is that what Luke Danes says after he gets the girl?" Lorelai teased.

"No, just this girl," he said with a little chuckle in his voice.

"Wow, I feel special."

"You should. What are you doing Saturday?"

She smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

 **THE END!**

 **-X-**

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
